Ties that Bind
by Beatha
Summary: Remus is trying to revise. Sirius has other plans. RS NC17


Title: "Ties that bind"

Author: Zoe (annyablack)

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling

Summary: Remus is trying to revise. Sirius has other plans.

A/N: I want to thank **ourmutualfiend** for reading this story almost a year ago. She gave me wonderful advices. **nelliedarlin** for correcting my grammar and spelling mistakes and also making great suggestions. And Ni because she's the best.

It was a beautiful hot day, the first one of the summer, and it seemed unfair to be stuck inside revising.

Sirius was trying to concentrate on his books, he really was, but none of these spells made sense to him. They were just words, clusters of letters, scattered randomly on paper, making his eyelids heavy. He had been reading the same incantation for half an hour. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how it went. Was it _Renovatium? Renovatius? Renovatico?_

It was no use. He opened his eyes and looked back into his book.

_Renovatio: Recreate something from the beginning_

Sirius rubbed his eyes in an effort to concentrate, but it didn't work. On the contrary, he had rubbed his eyes so hard that the room around him was now a blur of colors and shapes. Red and gold spots were dancing right before his eyes. He blinked a few times and let out a soft sigh when his vision cleared.

He nervously tapped his quill on his charms book and frowned. One would think that after last year's OWLS the professors could be a bit lenient; but no, they had to prepare them for their NEWTS and cram all this extra work on them. With the end of term exams approaching, all sixth year students were working harder than house elves before the Halloween Feast.

Sirius sighed again and laid his head on the pillow. He just wasn't up to it. Not without a small break. And he hoped that at least one of his fellow Marauders would see things his way. He closed his books and scanned the room. James' and Peter's beds were empty, all of their books gone; but Remus was lying on his belly, his notes placed neatly in front of him. He had an intense look on his face and he was chewing his quill, totally oblivious to the naughty thoughts that had just crossed Sirius's mind.

Sirius knew that Remus wouldn't want to be disturbed, might well hex him for breaking his train of thought, but Sirius didn't care. Remus shouldn't be angry, anyway, since it was all his fault for being so bloody sexy no matter what he did. How could Sirius resist?

He stood up and walked slowly towards Remus's bed. He was almost tip toeing. The attempt to catch Remus off guard was half of the fun. To his delight the other boy didn't even seem to notice. _This is too easy_, Sirius thought and a mischievous idea sprang into his head. He moved very cautiously, grabbed the quill from his friend's hand and seductively dragged it along his neck.

Remus blinked in confusion before turning to face Sirius. He gave him a reproving look and tried to take his quill back but Sirius was too fast for him.

"Padfoot, I'm trying to work so if you don't mind I want my quill back." His voice was steady and his tone firm. Remus had mentioned more than once that he'd had enough with Sirius's antics. Especially since they always seemed to interfere with his homework. An unspoken bet was made between them. Sirius always tried to distract Remus and Remus always tried to resist. Most of the times Sirius won. This time though it was quite obvious that Remus was determined to resist. That was food to Sirius's stubbornness. Not to mention that the atmosphere was getting extremely arousing as the seconds passed.

"Come and get it then"

"Trust me. You don't want me to."

Sirius flashed him a wicked grin and leaned in front of Remus's face.

"But I do," he whispered.

Remus narrowed the distance between them, brushing his lips on Sirius's, breathing inside his mouth. Sirius closed his eyes, eager for more, but all too soon Remus's warmth left him and the quill was snatched from his hand.

When he opened his eyes his cruel prat of a boyfriend was already reading his book.

"Remus"

"Mm…" Still reading.

"Remus?"

"Yes?" Still not looking at him.

"Moony?"

When Remus ignored him for the third time something snapped in Sirius's mind and body. What had started as an innocent teasing - well maybe not that innocent- had turned into a desperate need to touch Remus, to feel him. He licked his lips absently and ran his shaking hands through his hair, making it messier than James's. His cock was getting harder and he was suddenly aware that he was wearing too many clothes.

Remus was still working, or at least trying to.

Sirius had to get his attention somehow. And he had a plan. He slowly took off his robes and threw them on the floor. He was wearing nothing but his boxers underneath them. Keeping an eye on Remus, he started rubbing his cock, almost instinctively, tilting his head and making soft sounds.

At this point, he was expecting Remus to start doing what he did best and drive Sirius to the edge but his boyfriend didn't seem very eager to join him. Sirius was getting frustrated. This required drastic measures.

With an elegant move he stepped on the bed, sat on Remus's back, and started masturbating.

"Sirius, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Remus's voice was controlled, but there was a slight tremor in it.

"Just getting comfortable," he said shifting slightly to rub his erection on Remus's back.

Remus's body froze beneath him. _This is it… he's giving in_, Sirius thought, as his boyfriend turned his head and faced him. The murderous glare he received wasn't precisely what he expected though.

It was Sirius's turn to freeze. He had started this as a game; they always teased each other like that, spicing things up. He didn't want to make Remus angry. In all honesty it was beyond him that Remus managed to hold his self control for so long. Maybe he really wanted to study after all.

And maybe Sirius was in trouble and had to move from Remus's back but at this point, giving up wasn't an option.

His choice of action could lead to two possible scenarios. Remus would either hit him or shag him. Or maybe both if he was lucky enough.

_Here goes_, he thought and ignored the yellow glow in Remus's eyes.

He moved on his lover's back, repeating the motion that had triggered his attention the first time, simultaneously pushing his t-shirt up and revealing the werewolf's bare back.

He stilled for a few seconds admiring his handsome boyfriend and then ran his hands along the boy's backbone, enjoying the way his soft skin felt under his touch. When he sensed Remus's muscles relax he thought it was safe enough to lean down and trace the line of his spine with licks and kisses, caressing his waist at the same time.

"You taste so good, Moony," he murmured.

A soft moan was Remus's response and that pleased Sirius more than anything. Things were finally going his way. He decided it was about time to slacken the pressure on Remus's back and roll him over. The look on the boy's face had softened and it seemed as if he was waiting for Sirius's next move. And Sirius wasn't planning to let him wait for long. He pressed his mouth softly against his lover's, tracing his lips with his tongue, kissing him, biting him.

He felt Remus's hands around his shoulders, pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. Sirius's heart beat quickened and he had to hold on to Remus to keep his balance.

He now knew that Remus wanted him as desperately as he did but he needed more. He wanted to drive him crazy with desire. Smiling at him, he broke the kiss and started unbuttoning his jeans as slowly as possible. He took pleasure in torturing his lover. After all Remus wasn't kind to him before.

When Remus's trousers were undone, Sirius found a sudden interest in licking his bellybutton playfully. Remus tangled his hands in Sirius's hair and started pushing him down.

"Padfoot… please…"

Sirius escaped his boyfriend's grip just in time to pull off his trousers and throw them on the floor.

_Remus's hard cock was the most beautiful thing Sirius had ever seen_.

He gave Remus's erection a slow stroke up and down, teasing over the swollen head with his thumb pad. He took his time kissing and licking before talking it into his mouth and sucking it hungrily.

At once Remus moved his body frantically, fucking Sirius's mouth. It was almost what Sirius craved but not quite. Remus wasn't desperate enough. He stopped blowing his lover – reluctantly- and focused on licking and squeezing his balls.

It actually surprised him that he had managed to control his own longing for so long; but it was worth it considering the effect he had on Remus.

Sirius's smug thoughts vanished in a flash as a frustrated growl escaped from below him. Before he knew it two strong arms grabbed him and he faced a crazed Remus.

"That wasn't very nice, Paddy," he hissed, his eyes glinting strangely.

Sirius grinned sheepishly and shifted his weight, ready to escape if he needed to.

"Oh no you won't! You're mine."

And with that Remus turned him over and Sirius found himself facing the bed's headboard while his lover left the bed and started looking frantically for something on his nightstand.

"Erm… Moony?"

"Don't look?" Remus ordered.

Once more Sirius was left unsatisfied and horny, wondering if Remus was going to leave him like that. He couldn't be that cruel.

He didn't have to wait much though. Before he could think of an explanation Remus was back, the lubricant in one hand and … a _tie_ in the other? He heard a slashing sound as if something was torn in half and Remus took his hands and bound them with his Gryffindor tie.

Sirius's head spun with anticipation as Remus pulled off his boxers and lifted his robes. His boyfriend didn't waste any time; he spread his legs apart and Sirius felt two fingers entering him, caressing him, moving in and out.

"Remus I'm ready," he moaned.

"I've been ready for a while too," Remus responded sarcastically and then, with a groan, he pushed inside Sirius.

For a moment Sirius feared he was about to get a taste of his own medicine but then every reasonable thought left his mind and all he could think of was "Faster! Faster!" and all he could feel was Remus's cock inside him, and Remus's hand on his own cock moving up and down.

Remus wasn't teasing anymore. He was fucking him hard, and it was exactly what Sirius needed. He felt Remus's breath on his back and goose bumps spread all over his body. It was almost too much to bear. He came shouting his lover's name.

Remus came a few moments later collapsing on Sirius's back and whispering "I love you" into his ear. They stayed like that for a while before Sirius broke the silence.

"Remus? Can you untie me now?"

"I don't know if I want to."

"Prat."

Remus snorted as he worked on the knots that held Sirius.

"That hurts, you know" Sirius said rubbing his wrists, wearing his best puppy dog expression.

"Let me kiss it away." Remus took his hands into his own and kissed softly each one of them. "But you were asking for it, Padfoot."

"If you say so," Sirius replied and curled into Remus's arms. "It still hurts though."

"If you keep complaining I promise I won't interrupt my revision the next time"

"That's an empty threat, Moony. You always say that but you give in to my charms in the end."

"Mmm… "

"Avoiding the subject?

"Let's get dressed before James and Peter come back."

"Right… where are those two anyway?"

"Wait a second, are you telling me that you had no idea that they were studying in the library all this time?" Remus asked sternly.

"No. I mean, yes. I didn't know." He really couldn't understand Remus's annoyance.

Remus sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Remus."

Sirius tried to reach him, but his boyfriend was already on his feet searching for his clothes. Sirius put on his boxers and went to help him.

"One of these days we're really going to get in trouble."

"Come on, Remus," Sirius said, looking under Remus's bed for his robes. "We didn't get caught."

"Not this time!"

"Hm… Remus?"

"What now?"

Sirius emerged from under the bed holding two Gryffindor ties. Remus's eyes widened.

"If that is my tie," he held up the one in his left hand, "and this is your tie," he held up the one in his right hand, "Whose is…" Sirius was cut short by James and Peter entering the dorm. Peter was wearing his tie.

Sirius stared from Remus to James, his anger rising. "What was James's tie doing on your nightstand?" he demanded.

"I put it there," James replied, puzzled. "Why? What happened?"

Sirius and Remus exchanged a worried look.

_We're in trouble_, the look said.

And sure enough, they were. But they both agreed later that it had been worth it.

Enjoy :-)


End file.
